Happy Christmas
by ForeverRomione
Summary: Christmas at the Burrow! It's really not much of a Christmas fic, that's why Im posting it afterward, but it's Romione so who cares! 3


**My Beautiful Readers:**

**SOOOOOOOO sorry but I haven't even started chapter 3 of Morning 'Mione. I have been way to caught up with Christmas and working on this! It was originally going to be a Christmas fic but I decided to continue it and just post it later. So once again, sorry to all my Morning 'Mione followers! I'll start on it as soon as I finish this one I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

"One week! ONE WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS!" Hermione heard a first year shout

She chuckled under her breath. _Christmas._ Christmas was by FAR her favorite holiday. Yes, she got to see her parents, but most of her Christmas holiday was spent at the Burrow. She would start with making Christmas cookies with Mrs. Weasley, Christmas shopping at Diagon Ally with Ginny, and decorating the house with Ron. Oh Ron… he had just broken up with Lavender and they were FINALLY on speaking terms again. Maybe this Christmas…

Ron's break up with Lavender had given her hope, but she was afraid it was false. How on EARTH could he ever feel anywhere near as much as she did when he looked into _her_ eyes? She wasn't his type, she was sure of that. If she was, why would he date a girl like _Lavender? _She and Lavender had nothing in common. They were complete opposites at best. Then again, he HAD broken up with her… but that doesn't count. He wasn't even conscious when he said… it. The corners of her moth turned up slightly despite herself. That was a memory she would treasure forever, along with the look on that girls face that night when she entered their dormitory. She closed her eyes remembering.

_Hermione closed the door softly behind her. She had only just gotten back from the hospital wing, and it was way past curfew. She was biting back a smile as she turned around, thinking about Ron, about what he had said. She looked up to see Lavender sitting in the window seat, staring out over the school grounds. She was surrounded by used tissues and she was an absolute _mess._ Suddenly, Lavender's head snapped in the direction of the small sigh that Hermione had unknowingly let escape her mouth. Her eyes narrowed and her hands balled themselves into fists. _

"_You" she whispered icily _

_Hermione wiped the smile off her face, but it wasn't soon enough. _

"You"_ she repeated_

_Lavender stood up slowly and made her way over to her, shooting daggers with her eyes. She continued moving forward until there was nothing but centimeters between them._

"_You… What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?"_

"_This is my dormitory too Lavender" she replied hoping to sound much calmer than she was._

"_You TOOK him. You TOOK my WON- WON"_

"_Lavender I…"_

_Before she had any time think, Lavenders long, manicured fingers were clawing at her. Hermione screamed, waking up the entirety of the girls dormitories. As the rest of the 6__th__ year girls stayed in their beds, none of them wanting to be on Lavender's bad side, Pavarti jumped up and attempted to drag the heart broken girl off of Hermione. She quickly succeeded, as Lavender wasn't very strong, but Hermione now had claw marks on her cheek. Suddenly, Lavender burst into tears._

_XXXXXXX_

_Not long after, Ron had woken up. Hermione was sitting at his bedside, holding his left hand in both of hers. She could have sworn she had seen a smile on his face before she pulled her hands away. _

"'_Mione?"_

"_Yes Ron, it's me."_

_He gave an exhausted smile as he tried to sit up. Once he had succeeded, his face turned into a look of concern. _

"_What's that?" he asked, pointing at her cheek._

_Slowly and cautiously he lifted his hand to the mark._

"_Hermione, what happened?"_

"_Well… let's just say… you MAY have broken up with your girl friend while you were unconscious and she might have sort of kind of blamed me for it…" she replied awkwardly._

"_Wait… what did she do to you?"_

"_What you care more about that than the fact you've lost your precious girlfriend?" she said with a smirk._

"_Of course I do!"_

_This answer shocked both of them, and color began to creep into Ron's face, as well as Hermione's._

'He _cares_ about me.' Hermione thought 'He really _cares_." The mere thought of it sent shivers down here spine.

XXXXXXX

She stepped through the doors of the Burrow and took a minute to inhale the wonderful smell of the place she loved so much. After a few seconds of peace she called into the house.

"I'M HERE!"

There was a sudden noise of footsteps coming from all corners of the house.

"Hello Hermione, back again?" the twins said in unison

"Hello dear, dinner will be ready shortly" Molly yelled, poking her head around the kitchen corner.

"Hermione! When you have the time, I have a question about these things called _computers_?"

"Oh course Mr. Weasley."

"Oh Hermione, I've got something to tell you!"

"Just a minute Gin." Hermione replied.

Finally, the last and most important pair of footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs.

"'Mione!"

Ron ran over and gathered her up into a big hug.

"Ahhhhh, Ronikins has himself an ikle girl friend!"

Both Hermione and Ron's faces turned various shades of red as they broke apart. The twins snickered and everyone slowly made their way back to the various parts of the house they had come from.

"Any news on when Harry's going to get here?"

"He should be here in the morning." replied Charlie.

She turned to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had already made her favorite tea. Three scoops of sugar and just a little milk.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Anything for you dear." she said with a smile.

"HEY MUM HAVE YOU... Oh hey 'Mione!"

His face instantly broke into a smile. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley excused herself. Ron walked over to the counter to make coffee only to find his mum had already made him some.

"Well that's convenient." Ron commented with a smile.

He sat down across from Hermione and she smiled up at him from behind her tea.

"So what's new?" said Ron

"Well mum and dad are the same as always."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a minute, smiling and just enjoying each other's company until they were suddenly interrupted.

"_HERMIONE!_" Ginny whispered franticly.

"Yeah?"

She motioned franticly for her to follow.

"Sorry Ron, we can talk later."

She thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, but she must have imagined it. Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs and into her room and sat on the bed.

"What's up Gin?"

"…"

"WHOA! GINNY! Calm down and tell me what happened!"

"RON! HE LIKES YOU!"

"Well I should hope so, we've been best friends since first year," Hermione commented with a chuckle.

"NO! He LIKE likes you!"

"Ginny…"

"HE DOES! I _KNOW_ HE DOES! DO YOU _SEE _THE WAY HE LOOKES AT YOU!"

"But he's _Ron_. He couldn't _possibly_ like _me_."

"Hermione, just think about it, okay?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXX

Christmas day was finally here. Hermione jumped out of bed to wake up Ginny.

"5 more minutes…" Ginny mumbled.

Hermione slipped on her slippers and ran down stairs. She turned into the kitchen only to find Ron there already.

"Hapy Christmas 'Mione!"

"Ron what are you doing up this early?"

He only snickered and handed her a cup of tea.

"Three scoops of sugar and a little milk. Just the way you like it."

She laughed, set the tea down and hugged him. His arms circled her waist she rested her head on his chest. Neither of them moved and neither of them spoke.

"'Mione?" Ron whispered.

"Mmmmm."

"You'll never leave me right?"

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"I… I don't know what I would do without you. You keep me grounded and…"

Before he could go any further she kissed him. It was soft and only lasted a few seconds, but was what both of them had needed. Ron leaned down so their foreheads touched.

"Ron I…"

Suddenly Ron backed away, winked, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, picked up his coffee, and walked into the living room smiling. She was confused at first until she turned around to see a half awake Ginny rubbing her eyes.

"Her… Hermione?"

"Happy Christmas Ginny" Hermione mumbled nervously

"Did… Is… Have you seen Harry?" Ginny said with a yawn

Hermione was confused… didn't she see what just happened?

"N-No I don't think he's up yet…"

"Oh… ok… I'll just go wake him up then."

Ginny made her way back up the stairs.

'What in the world…" Hermione thought

She walked cautiously into the living room where she found Ron starting a fire.

"Right after she wakes up she's practically blind." Ron said without turning around

Hermione chuckled and sat on the sofa in front of the now toasty fire. Ron stood up and took a seat next to her. His arm made its way around her and her head met his shoulder.

"Ron? You do know it's seven in the morning right?"

"Yes, I know," he said with a laugh

"Then why in Merlin's name are you awake?"

He didn't reply. He only leaned down and kissed her. She replied with so much passion, both of them were breathing hard by the time they separated.

"Hey, tea!"

Ron's arm quickly retreated, as well as Hermione's head. Fred and George wandered into the room not to long after, Fred holding Hermione's tea mug. He took a sip and mad a face.

"Eh, too much sugar."

Hermione laughed. This was going to be a very happy Christmas.

**Tada! Finished! I would like to remind everybody this is a one- shot and that chapter 3 will be started as soon as this is posted. Again, SORRY! Don't forget to review guys!**

**-Tina**


End file.
